1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetically coupled joints for mannequins and forms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Using the form of the human body for displaying clothing is well known. The forms used might be full mannequins, clothing forms (not the full body), or shapers which shape only a section of the garment to that of the three dimensional human form. It is also known to connect various segments of a doll, mannequin, or form through the use of a magnetic coupling at joints between these segments.
Prior art non-magnetic mechanical joints, which are common in the industry, use a key-and-slot or bayonet type connection which require inserting a pin extending from one segment of the mannequin into a hole in another segment of the mannequin and then rotating the segments with respect to each other to secure the joint.
Prior art magnetically coupled mannequin joints have included a male portion having a projection of generally circular shape which fits into a female portion having a corresponding receptacle. A permanent magnet and a ferromagnetic material (such as iron or steel), or a pair of magnets having surfaces with opposite polarities, are laced so that surfaces of the male and female portions of the joint, which are generally perpendicular to the axis of the cylinder, are held in contact by magnetic attraction.
In one prior art magnetically coupled joint, a magnet is placed at the bottom surface of a generally oval receptacle, and a ferromagnetic plate is placed on the face of a generally oval projection. The joint is disassembled by pivoting one portion with respect to the other about an axis generally parallel to the mating surface of the joint. In this way, the respective portions of the joint may not be rotated with respect to each about an axis perpendicular to the mating surfaces without first moving the two joint portions in a direction other than that of the joint axis. This prior art method of operation requires angled joint surfaces which are complex and difficult to machine. In addition, this prior art device and method increases the chance of pinching the garment when assembling or disassembling the joint. Because this prior art system requires manipulation in a manner unlike the more common key-and-slot or bayonet type mannequin joints, users are unlikely to be able to detect when a positive connection has been made.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a magnetically coupled mannequin joint in which the above mentioned disadvantages are substantially overcome.